


Flocons, larmes et paillettes

by malurette



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If, a bit of crack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics, plutôt autour d'Elsa et/ou d'Anna ;<br/>1ère vignette : Chacune de leur côté. 2ème : Anna, Famille. 3ème : Anna, Adorkable ! 4ème : Arendelle, Politique. 5ème: Kristoff/Anna, Mariage princier.<br/>6ème : Elsa, Nouveau talent. 7ème : Elsa, Refuser la couronne. 8ème : Anna/Hans, Mensonge et vérité. 9ème : Si Elsa était restée la méchante du film. 10ème : Elsa, Devoir gouverner. 11ème : petite Anna, Prière du soir.<br/>12ème : Elsa et Anna, Rattrapage.<br/>13ème : Elsa, Un pas à franchir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa et Anna - De leur coté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une enfance brisée, chacune de leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Seules de leur côté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** petites Elsa et Anna d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « , ils étaient inaptes à franchir la frontière fatidique qui les séparait si cruellement. »  
>  d’après Oiseau_Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Do you want to build a snowman_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Séparées si cruellement par un mur d’incompréhension, bâti par de bonnes intentions assemblées de travers, les deux princesses grandissent chacune de leur côté.

Elsa ne sortira pas de sa retraite. Leurs parents essaient encore de la convaincre d’accepter au moins un dîner en famille, sans succès. Chaque fois qu’Elsa voudrait céder, la peur de l’accident la saisit et la glace fait son retour. Les servantes déposent des plateaux dans son antichambre.  
Les précepteurs sont congédiés elle ne reçoit donc d’éducation que par les livres. D’affection, que de poupées inanimées.

Et Anna en subit les conséquences sans comprendre la cause.


	2. Anna & Elsa, Fantômes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une triste adolescence, coupée de sa famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un fantôme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Anna et Elsa d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et à elle, que lui reste-t-il ? »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Que lui reste-t-il, maintenant que Papa et Maman sont morts et qu’Elsa, derrière sa porte toujours fermée, ne lui répond même plus ? Est-elle encore en vie ? Les servantes assurent que oui, puisque les plateaux qu’elles récupèrent sont à peine touchés, mais tout de même un peu, que ses robes noires sont envoyées à la lessive.

Anna a cessé de courir à travers les couloirs vides. Elle les arpente désormais à pas lents, avec l’impression d’être enfermée non plus dans une cage dorée mais dans un tombeau. Ça faisait longtemps que sa sœur est devenue un fantôme, mais elle ?


	3. Anna, Naturelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne se laissera abattre par rien au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Naturelle et maladroite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnage :** Anna d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non, répondit sérieusement Kuroko avant de plaisanter, mais ça devrait être considéré comme du dopage naturel." »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _For the first time in forever_ \+ _More than just te spare_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Naturelle et pleine de grâce, Anna s’élance vers le monde nouveau qui s’ouvre à elle. Elle a une journée pour changer sa vie, et tous les atouts en main.

Princesse. Jeune. Jolie. Gracieuse, se répète-t-elle. Avant de trébucher bêtement. Mais toute à son enthousiasme, elle ne s’aperçoit même pas de sa propre maladresse. Il y a une grâce spéciale dans ses mouvements  ; elle ne laisse aucun faux pas l’arrêter. Elle est suffisamment têtue pour refuser d’admettre une erreur et assez inventive pour la transformer aussitôt.

Elle trace son chemin comme une danse sans cesse renouvelée. Naturelle et pleine de charme…


	4. Elsa - Les devoirs de la Reine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’irruption de la politique dans la vie privée de la reine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parmi les devoirs de la reine…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Elsa, Anna/Kristoff et des commérages  
>  **Genre :** drama/politique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :**  
>  « , au moins peut-il essayer de le supplanter dans le cœur de leur belle souveraine. » d’après Oiseau_Vermillon,  
> puis « : il ne se donnera certainement pas en spectacle devant sa princesse. » d’après Alaiya   
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Leur belle souveraine devrait peut-être penser à son mariage, maintenant, commence à murmurer le peuple. La Reine Elsa a rouvert les portes du palais, fermées depuis des années, elle écoute leurs problèmes, son étrange pouvoir sur la glace protège leur petit royaume du mauvais temps et – s’il était besoin un jour – d’armées ennemies, et divertit les enfants en prime.

La jolie princesse sa sœur s’est vite trouvé un galant, elle. Évidemment rien ne menace Arendelle et ils ont le temps avant d’avoir besoin d’héritiers, mais on ne sait jamais, quand on se souvient de la tragédie arrivée à leurs parents…

*

Sa princesse de sœur va se marier, déjà, est-ce que ça ne leur suffit pas ?  
Elsa rouspète et laisse des nuages s’amonceler au-dessus du château quand les courtisans se font un peu trop insistants.

Anna sera ravie d’avoir très vite des enfants avec Kristoff, le royaume en aura, des héritiers. Quoi, ça hérisse les gens que la cadette se marie avant l’aînée, et avec un roturier en plus ? que la ligne de succession parte dans une branche mineure ?  
Quelques glaçons craquent sinistrement autour d’elle, puis elle respire à fond et desserre les poings.

Mais c’est _leur_ vie !


	5. Kristoff/Anna - Adorkable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mariage princier en préparation... entre joliesse et maladresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Adorkable_!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Couple :** Anna/Kristoff  
>  **Genre :** choupi-dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le fait qu’ils produisent des guerriers redoutables n’était que la cerise sur le gâteau… »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film ; écrit avant l'existence de _Frozen fever_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le gâteau de mariage est une pure merveille de glace royale et de sucre filé. Les arabesques qui l’ornent rivalisent avec les cristaux créés par la Reine elle-même. Les cuisiniers se sont vraiment surpassés pour offrir à la princesse une œuvre à la hauteur de la famille royale.

Kristoff a l’air encore plus émerveillé par la délicatesse du dessert que par la beauté de sa fraîche épouse. Mais après deux ans de fiançailles, Anna a appris à suffisamment le connaître pour ne pas s’en formaliser. De même que son consort ne dit rien quand le découpage vire au massacre…


	6. Elsa, Reine des glaces !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau talent. Avec des paillettes !! (Euh…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La reine des glaces !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa d’Arendelle et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ceux-là, tôt ou tard, finiraient encornés. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En cornet, dans une coupe ou sur une crêpe, tout le monde dans ce palais a une manière préférée de déguster les glaces.

Anna a découvert qu’elle aimait une boule de crème dans une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. Kristoff prend n’importe quoi qui se lèche. Leurs enfants dévorent n’importe quoi, tout court ils ronchonnent un peu quand ils n’ont pas leur parfum exactement préféré mais il suffit que Tante Elsa ajoute des éclats givrés dessus pour que la magie opère.

Tous les diplomates en visite n’apprécient pas forcément, mais aucun n’osera contrarier la Reine en refusant un dessert…


	7. Elsa, Mérite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle voudrait pouvoir refuser la couronne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La reine que le royaume mérite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa d’Arendelle, Anna  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst/politique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, sans malheureusement plus de rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment Maxie pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Vouloir être libre, est-ce un si grand crime ? se lamente Elsa. Elle n’a pas demandé à posséder ces pouvoirs. Ils l’ont toujours mise à part : au début c’était quelque chose de spécial qui faisait l’admiration d’Anna et l’étonnement de leurs parents. Puis ils ont cessé d’être source d’amusement ; maintenant qu’elle sait qu’ils peuvent être source de danger et de peur, elle doit les cacher.

Le royaume de ses parents mérite mieux qu’une reine comme elle. Anna au contraire est une princesse chaleureuse, qui veut et peut toucher les autres… Alors qu’on l’oublie et qu’on passe la couronne !


	8. Anna & Hans, Point de vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mensonge et vérité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’un certain point de vue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des neiges)  
>  **Personnages/ ~~Couple~~ : ** Hans des Îles du Sud  & Anna d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, sans malheureusement plus de rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « D’un haussement de sourcil, il la fait rire doucement. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du film ; référence _Love is an open door_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce menteur de Hans ! Anna fulmine. Elsa lui a gelé le cœur mais c’était un accident. Lui, il l’a brisé et il a fait exprès. Ce fieffé coquin ! Qu’on le jette à fond de cale et qu’on le renvoie chez ses frères, mais avant, un bon coup de poing n’a pas suffi, elle tient à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il n’a même pas l’air désolé !

\- Mais j’ai toujours été sincère envers vous, Anna. L’amour que je pouvais vous inspirer m’ouvrait des portes. Je tenais à vous épouser. Je n’ai jamais dit que je vous aimais…


	9. AU - La Reine au Cœur Gelé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Elsa était restée la méchante du film ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La Reine au Cœur Gelé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des neiges)/AU  
>  **Personnages :** Anna, un troll, Elsa  
>  **Genre :** what could have been  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, sans malheureusement plus de rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bon courage ! »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR/film outtakes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Où rage la tempête se trouve la Reine des Neiges. Cherchez l’épicentre du blizzard et vous trouverez le monstre à abattre, avise le Maître Troll.

Anna s’insurge,  
\- Ma sœur n’est pas un monstre !

Mais le Troll poursuit,  
\- Ça sera dangereux. Plus vous approcherez pire ça deviendra. Vous risquez fort de mourir gelée avant de l’atteindre.  
\- Très bien : ça me fera un indicateur, rétorque Anna, refusant de croire à la gravité de la situation.

Oui, un blizzard si fort à cette époque est anormal, le pays est en danger, mais pas elle. Elsa ne lui fera pas de mal.


	10. Elsa - Gouverner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devoir être la tête de son royaume…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Gouverner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen  (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa et ses partenaires politiques  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette version est la propriété de Disney sans plus aucun rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais comment accomplir pareille chose, et pourquoi était-il seul parmi tous à recevoir ce conseil ? »  
> d’après d’après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Recevoir ce conseil de boutiquiers remplit Elsa d’appréhension. Elle a passé sa jeunesse enfermée dans sa salle d’étude avec des livres sur les ressources et la gestion de son petit pays, sans jamais rencontrer en face les partenaires avec qui elle fera affaire.  
Pour elle, gouverner Arendelle est question de chiffres et de cartes géographiques. Les intérêts marchands et militaires du royaume sont des notions abstraites.

Mais être la Reine, vraiment la Reine, demandera plus que cela. Elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas tout régler en gelant, au propre comme au figuré, les relations avec les gens qui lui déplaisent…


	11. Anna & Elsa - Prière du soir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu’elle revienne !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prière du soir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen  (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Anna et Elsa d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney sans plus aucun rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cent ans plus tard, Yûshirô ne se sent toujours pas à la hauteur et n’espère qu’une chose : que sa sœur adorée revienne. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Que sa sœur adorée revienne, prie Anna tous les soirs. Physiquement, Elsa n’est pas loin, juste derrière la porte, à l’autre bout du couloir, mais on dirait qu’elle est partie à l’autre bout du monde.  
Elle a peur de tout. Elle refuse qu’on la touche. Finis, les câlins. Elle ne veut même plus parler. Comme si un contact, une parole échangée, pouvaient la rendre malade.

L’Elsa dont Anna aime se souvenir n’avait peur de rien. Elle glissait sur les parquets cirés. Dévalait la cour en luge. Construisait des bonshommes de neige plus grands qu’elle. Comment a-t-elle pu changer autant ?


	12. Anna & Elsa - Tant à se dire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du vide à combler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant de choses à dire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Frozen  (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa et Anna d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney sans plus aucun rapport avec Andersen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle savait tellement de choses… »  
> d’après d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elles avaient tellement de choses à se raconter, maintenant qu’elles s’étaient retrouvées, affirmait Anna. Et sans attendre, elle commença aussitôt à vider ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. Comme quoi elle était désolée de n’avoir jamais trouvé les mots justes pour lui donner envie de rouvrir cette porte.  
Les aventures qu’elle a eues avec Sven et Kristof. Ses regrets d’avoir cru Hans. Sa joie de constater qu’Elsa était toujours sa sœur bien-aimée.

Mais Elsa ne pouvait pas raconter ses années d’isolement où elle essayait de ne plus penser à Anna du tout. Elle répondit par une étreinte, chaleureuse mais silencieuse.


	13. Elsa, Un pas à franchir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À un moment où elle ne pouvait plus avancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pas à franchir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa d’Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** écrit comme racine en vue d’un hypothétique arbre à drabbles l’an passé  
>  **Avertissement :** attitude suicidaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elsa avait couru droit devant elle sans réfléchir. Elle n’était plus sortie du château depuis plus de dix ans et ne connaissait la ville dehors que depuis sa fenêtre. Comment s’était-elle retrouvée sur le port, bloquée par la mer devant et la foule hostile derrière ? Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant, pour demander au monde d’oublier. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle ne méritait plus aucun pardon.   
À ses pieds, les vagues cessèrent de danser. Sans savoir si la glace allait la porter ou céder sous son poids mais craignant les hommes plus que l’obscurité, elle choisit d’avancer.


End file.
